FORBIDDEN
by omegabeast
Summary: In Elsidora with her mother, who is filming a movie there, Catherine runs into Vincent, an ex-boyfriend, and sparks fly. Vincent has a duty to fulfill but Catherine is a distraction he can't control.
1. Chapter 1

_**FORBIDDEN**_

_**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THE CW NETWORK. THIS IS A WORK OF FANFICTION BY OMEGA WHITE.**_

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

Ms. Chandler, how long will you be in the country?

Ms. Chandler, are you here for business or pleasure?

Ms. Chandler, is it true that you'll be staying at the palace?

Vanessa was bombarded with a myriad of questions as she and her daughter, Catherine, exited the airport. Seconds later a black limo pulled up and the driver jumped out and hurried around to the other side of the car, to open the door. Once safely inside, Catherine breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't a stranger to paparazzi, but it was always stressful, especially with cameras flashing everywhere and questions being hurled at her, left and right.

She already missed home and wished she had stayed. Her mother was in Elsidora to film a movie and she'd made a last minute decision to accompany her.

The last couple of months her mother had been in poor health and she'd questioned her insistence to film a movie and so far away.

After the King offered her mother a cottage on palace grounds while filming, Catherine knew her concerns would fall on deaf ears.

After her mom and dad divorced, he'd remarried and started another family. Her mother put up a brave front, but Catherine could tell she was heartbroken. She'd never remarried, instead she threw herself into her work and as a result her health suffered.

"Catherine, I know this is difficult for you, but I assure you being on palace grounds will be much better. Paparazzi won't be able to go beyond the gates. Just relax and be optimistic."

"I will try, Mother."

Catherine didn't try to engage further in the conversation. She was still trying to accept her spontaneous decision to accompany her mother halfway around the world. By doing so, she was essentially putting her life on hold.

Moments later the limo stopped at a gate where a guard waved to go ahead. Catherine didn't blink as the palatial palace with extensive grounds came into view. Topiaries and roses enhanced the splendid landscaping of the palace. Grand was an understatement. Catherine couldn't remember ever seeing anything so beautiful.

After passing the palace, the limo turned on a narrow street and finally came to a stop in front of a cottage.

While the outside appeared austere, the inside was far from it. Rich gold tones covered the walls with Queen Anne furniture. Elegant drapes covered the windows as well as a beautiful stone fireplace in the living room. A hallway led to two bedrooms with queen sized beds and opulent window coverings. Blue and gold tones covered the walls with exquisite crown molding.

"Mother, it's so beautiful."

"It certainly is. I hope you will relax and try to enjoy yourself. I know a year is a long time to be away from your friends, but you can always fly home and visit."

"I know, Mother. Maybe I can find a job and meet some of the locals."

"Honey, that's a great idea.

Just then a knock came at the door.

Catherine opened the door to find a short, portly woman.

"How do you do, ma'am? Your highness has requested your presence at dinner tonight. Someone will come to escort you around 6:45."

"Ok. Thank you."

"Just great. What will I wear?"

"Cat, you have a suitcase full of clothes. I'm sure anything you choose with be lovely.

"Lovely, but will it be appropriate for dinner with a king."

"We are guests. I'm sure the king doesn't expect us to dress like royalty."

Catherine heard her mom, but she couldn't push the apprehensive feeling aside. How would she act in the presence of a king? What about protocol? Did she have to curtsey? She could feel her nerves starting to get the best of her. Paparazzi and Hollywood premieres were one thing, but dining with a king was disconcerting. Oh how she wished she didn't have to go, but you don't turn down dinner with a king.

The perfectly polished black-and-white marble floors were slick, as Catherine struggled to balance her weight, after nearly falling several times. It didn't help that she was distracted by the grandeur inside the palace. Her eyes fleeted over portraits, chandeliers, ornate banisters, and elegant furnishings. Ostentatious and stunningly beautiful, Catherine was awestruck by her surroundings.

Two corridors later, they finally entered an elegant and stately looking room. The dining room table was the length of a football field and the silverware sparkled against the soft light emitted from the lovely crystal chandeliers.

The royal family entered the room from another door, on the other side of the room.

The king smiled at their presence.

"Ms. Chandler, we are very pleased to welcome you and your daughter to our country. I hope your journey was a pleasant one."

"Thank you. We are grateful for your hospitality and yes, our trip was very pleasant."

"Excellent. You know Queen Naswarya and this is my son Vincent, who is also from America.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Vanessa said.

"You must be famished. Please take a seat," the king stated

Catherine took a seat, but her nerves were beyond rattled. Color flooded to her cheeks and her heart rate quickened. She was being _Punked_. There was no other logical explanation. Vincent Keller was the last person she wanted or expected to see.

Dinner was torture, but, Catherine did her best to get through it. Her mother rambled on about movies and actors, which seemed to delight her audience. Catherine had never been so happy to hear her mother talk, because the phrase "Fake it 'til you make it" was an understatement.

Vincent never made eye contact with her, which inflamed her even more. Her schooled expression was concealing a visceral anger on the precipice of erupting. He didn't even remember her. Why should she care? The answer surprised her. Her body's reaction to him suprised her even more. Her anger fueled her desire for answers. So many years had passed, but he couldn't deign to give her a glance, a nod or just a simple hello. Minute by minute, she became more infuriated. Protocol. Screw protocol. She wanted to get away from the palace. Away from Vincent. Of course she couldn't take leave of her manners. No matter how uncomfortable and unpleasant she felt. Her mother was enjoying, so she played her part until the dreadful dinner finally ended. Her performance was Oscar worthy, because the feral beast inside begged to be released. But this wasn't the time or the place.

When she was finally back in the confines of the cottage, she breathed a sigh of relief. She said goodnight to her mother and headed to her room. Although she was exhausted, sleep didn't come easy. Seeing Vincent had opened a floodgate of painful memories. Memories she'd worked hard to bury for ten years. Only to find all of her hard work had been in vain.

Hot tears stained her cheeks as she thought about the first time she saw Vincent . She was nineteen and a sophomore in college. One day she'd went to the campus diner for lunch, only to find all the seats were taken. Vincent, having noticed her dilemma, kindly offered to share his booth with her. Having no other choice, she graciously accepted.

Suprisingly, they hit it off immediately and subsequently became a couple. Catherine was impressed with Vincent's tall stature and very well defined body. His hazel eyes were enchanting and it didn't hurt that he was extremely handsome. He was smart and very articulate. Soon they were inseparable. Spending every free moment together. Their love of movies made their weekends even more enjoyable. They were young and in love or so Catherine thought. After a semester of dating, summer break came. Vincent and Catherine went to their respective homes, but promised to keep in contact until they returned to school for the Fall semester. Unfortunately Catherine never heard from Vincent again and he never returned to school. Now ten years later, she felt as if she had seen a ghost.

Catherine tried to fall asleep, but Vincent's face was there. His kisses. His touch. Memories. She hated it. He had been her first and he was unforgettable.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

Catherine took a walk on the road in front of the cottage. Her mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Vincent. Nothing made sense to her and she found after ten years, old feelings have a way of resurfacing stronger than ever.

"Catherine."

Her blood went cold. Her heartbeat was off-the-charts. The voice was the same, but with more depth. Much deeper. What was she thinking? Why didn't she stay inside?

She slowly turned around and there he stood, Mr Heartbreak himself. Her eyes gravitated toward his left eyebrow. She always loved the wild strands of hair on that one brow. His hair was darker and much shorter. She decided it suited him very well. His face was more mature, and if humanly possible, he was even more handsome than she remembered. Tall, dark, and a work of perfection. Even dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, his muscles were very visible. Arms that any woman would feel secure in. But not her. She wouldn't be that woman.

"Yes."

"I don't know where to begin. First, I want to apologize for my manners or lack thereof last night. I had just returned from a business trip when my father informed me we were having guests for dinner. He said it was a surprise, so I had no idea you would be there. I was absolutely shocked. I didn't know what to do or say. I came in search of you today to hopefully make atonement for my behavior.

I've tried to imagine what I would say to you, if I ever saw you again, but as I stand here, words escape me." He stopped momentarily to gather his thoughts. "I know you don't think too highly of me right now. All I ask is that you hear me out. I never expected to see you here, but now that you are, I owe you an explanation for my actions."

What verbal honey could his silver tongue spew and how much of it would she believe. Looking into his eyes, she saw the angst and even though her mind ordered her feet to move, they wouldn't. She had waited ten years for an explanation and today it would finally come.

"I'm listening."

"When I went home for the summer, my mother was killed in an car accident by a drunk driver. I was an only child of a single mother with no immediate family, so I was all alone and it scared me. I felt angry and distraught. I couldn't think straight. I barely ate or slept. Some days I wished I was dead too. I shut my friends out and locked myself in the house. I was in a bad place and I lost my grip on reality. My body surrendered to exhaustion and dehydration and I passed out. There I was, alone and helpless...grief eating me up inside...just waiting on death to take me..."

He paused briefly as if he wasn't sure if he should continue. His eyes avoided hers. She wanted to touch him. Console him. He tugged at the layers of her heart. One by one they were diminishing. Threatening to expose her inner feelings. Enticing her to travel a forbidden road. One riddled with pain and suffering.

Finally he spoke. His voice was low, but his struggle was palpable.

"My last ounce of strength dissipated as I waited to open my eyes in heaven. Only when I opened my eyes again, I was in the hospital. The neighbors had called the police to check on me because of the neglect of the house. Mail had been piling up and the grass was overgrown.

I was angry and bitter. I felt I had no reason to live. Why wouldn't they just let me die? I believed I was alone in the world until I received a visit from a stranger.

My mother told me my father was dead, so I never bothered to think about him. One day a gentleman came to visit me in the hospital. He stated my presence was needed in Elsidora and it was very important. He gave me a ticket and money, so I could fly there at my convenience. I had been in the throes of despair, so I figured I had nothing to lose, so upon my release from the hospital, I flew to Elsidora. To my dismay, my mother had lied to me. When she was in college, my father, the king, came to the U.S. and attended the same college. They had a fling and of course I was the result of that fling. My mother never told my father she was pregnant. After her accident, one of his security members, who had accompanied him to college recognized the name and informed my father. I was in a picture in the newspaper with my mother. Of course, it didn't take much to deduce by my age and my looks I was his son. Later a DNA test proved his suspicions to be correct and I have been here ever since."

He looked into Catherine's eyes. She saw the sadness before he could turn away. Catherine broke the silence.

"You were alone, but you didn't have to be. Why didn't you call me? I would have been there for you."

"I couldn't bear for you to see me that way. Growing up, my mother instilled in me to be strong. Never let your face reveal what you're feeling. Over the years I perfected being strong and I forgot how to actually feel. When my mother was killed, a dam broke inside me. A flood of emotions engulfed me, consumed me. I lost control and I cried for the little boy who'd been forced to carry the load for so long. I guess a part of me needed the release, but in doing so I couldn't bring myself back to reality."

Catherine bit on her bottom lip as she tried to keep her emotions in check. Her body was burning for him. His raw aching honesty rendered her flappable. The sadness in his eyes pulled at her heartstrings. After so many years, he was unlocking her emotional compartments, forcing her to feel again. She couldn't. She just couldn't allow him to steal her heart again.

He let out a sigh before he continued. "Catherine, that was the last time I let my guard down until today. You deserved an explanation as well as an apology, so I had no choice. I never meant to hurt you and for the record, I did care about you. I truly apologize for any pain I may have caused you."

"Vincent, I am so sorry. I'm glad you were able to recover and what a blessing to discover you father is alive and a king."

"It still seems kind of surreal. I'm still adjusting myself. But enough about me. How are you?"

"I'm good. I graduated with my _Bachelors in Business._ Upon landing my first job, I realized I hated my job, so I started an online social networking site called _Etalk_. Since I'm an introvert, it seemed like a great idea and it took off. I only came here, because my mother signed on to shoot a movie here and lately she hasn't been in the best of health, so I came too."

Vincent hadn't realized until that moment how sad Catherine truly looked. He wanted to take her hand and embrace her, but he knew she would never let him touch her again.

"I have to go, but I was wondering if you would have dinner with me tonight?"

"I'm sorry, Vincent, I can't."

"You can't or you won't."

"I hope this doesn't sound harsh or mean, but I can't revisit the past. I've dealt with my own anguish and I think it's best if we stay away from each other."

"It's just dinner."

"That is true, but dinner leads to other things. I'm no fool. You are a prince now and I don't fit into your world. I was hurt once and I can't allow myself to be vulnerable to be injured again. I'm sympathetic to your past grief and turmoil, but I was affected as well and I'm only trying to protect myself right now. I appreciate your explanation and I hate you had to endure so much pain, but staying away from each other is for the best. I'll see you around.

Catherine walked off, leaving Vincent standing there alone. He didn't understand she had to. The suffering she'd endured had been too great. Too painful. So many nights she'd cried, but he never called. Her body ached for his touch, but the touch never came. No, he would never understand. It took her too many years to recover and still her body belonged to him. Yearned for him. He had ruined her for other men. She had given up on love. He would never understand how asinine she felt. She had given him her most precious gift, her virginity. Deflowered, her innocence gone along with her heart. Only an empty promise remained. Her bright light flickered out. And only after months of self-loathing did she finally emerge, but only half of her former self remained. No longer an ingénue, she was a woman who had risen from the ashes of hades. Now he was tempting her again. She would heed that ominous voice in her head. She would stay far away from Vincent Keller.

_**VINCENT**_

For years, Vincent wondered what would have been, if his situation hadn't changed? What if he had returned to school? Seeing, Catherine, unearthed memories he'd tried to forget. Her beautiful hazel eyes, so engrossing, hypnotic. Her curves were more pronounced and sexier, but he would never forget the feel of her body. How she melted into his arms perfectly. The way she played with her hair when she was nervous. Memories that were so fresh as if they'd never left. But he had left. He had seen the result of his actions in her eyes, the pain she desperately tried to hide. What could he do? What amends could he make? What could he say to get through to her? Why did it bother him so much?

As he crossed the palace grounds, his father walked up to him.

"Vincent, walk with me."

"Okay."

"I didn't realize you were acquainted with Vanessa's daughter."

"We attended the same college and we dated for one semester. The tragedy surrounding my mother happened and you know the rest. I hadn't seen or talked to her since, until today."

"Is there any chance of rekindling old feelings?"

"Don't worry, Father, she wouldn't have me even if I wanted to."

"You will be expected to select a bride soon and we can't afford any distractions."

"I understand and I haven't forgotten my duties. Catherine and I are just friends and that's it."

"Good to hear son. Next week we will start the process of selecting you a bride. I hope you're ready."

"I will be."

Vincent was hit by an unfamiliar feeling. He had been elated about choosing a bride, but today there was no excitement. The idea of marrying a complete stranger didn't seem so appealing. Something had changed in him and he didn't have a clue as to what it was.

"Vincent, are you okay. You don't look so good."

"I'm okay, Father. I'm just a little tired. Perhaps a nap would help."

"Of course son. Go rest and I'll see you at dinner later."

_**CATHERINE**_

Catherine walked through the front gate leading to the palace as she did every night. She had been in Elsidora one month, but she had adjusted extremely well. She volunteered at the local school and she tutored several children after classes were over. Most nights Vincent would meet her and walk the rest of the way with her. She protested at first, but it was pointless, because he continued to come. Eventually she started to look forward to seeing him and missed him profusely when he didn't show up.

"How are you this evening, Catherine?"

Catherine turned to look at Vincent as her heart skipped a beat. She knew they were playing with fire, but she kept telling herself they were just friends.

"I'm fine. You know you don't have to walk me home."

"And as I've told you numerous times, I want to. It makes me feel better to know you've made it home safely."

"Vincent, are you trying to make amends for the past? I hope not. I have forgiven you and we must move on."

"We are still friends. And maybe I find it harder to forgive myself."

"You must. You can't be happy until you let go of the past. As ironic as it may sound, it took me seeing you again to rid myself of my demons."

"I'm glad and maybe that information will help me let go of mine as well."

"Have you selected a bride yet?"

Vincent felt like a ton of bricks had fallen on him. Hearing Catherine say the words just did something to him. He had been upfront about it, but as the day drew nearer, he dreaded having to marry a stranger.

"No, the search continues."

"You don't sound too enthusiastic about it."

"I'm not. The process is tedious and exhausting and I'm not too keen on brokering a deal for my future wife."

"Have you shared your feelings with your father?"

"No. He wouldn't understand. He believes in duty and honor. He saved me and I feel a sense of obligation being that I'm the heir apparent."

"Well, good luck on your search. It's late, so I should go inside now."

Catherine looked into Vincent's eyes. Neither were able to look away. She saw it coming, but her body had surrendered long before their lips met. His mouth claimed hers and she parted her lips. Their tongues danced in perfect harmony. Catherine wrapped her arms around Vincent's neck, enticing him to deepen the kiss. Her raised nipples touched his chest and as a result a ferocious passion erupted. Igniting a fire within. Heat radiated from their bodies as the fire threatened to implode. An urgency fueled by forbidden desires. Oxygen evaporated as Catherine stopped and gasped for air.

Their eyes met once more. "You know I've always followed the rules. I've always strived to do the right thing, regardless if it made me happy or not. I envy people who can throw caution to the wind as well as the rules.

Catherine wondered where Vincent was going with the conversation.

"As I stand here, looking at you, I want to throw caution to the wind and kiss you again, but I hurt you before and the last thing I want to do is hurt you again."

And there it was. The aftermath of the kiss.

"Don't worry about me,Vincent. I think I can handle a kiss."

"Maybe you can, but I cant. I know you warned me this would happen, but I wouldn't listen."

"I think we should stay away from each other for good. Your energy should be focused on finding a bride. This is too much of a distraction."

"Catherine. .."

"Vincent, no...I'm flying to America in the morning and I'll be gone for two weeks. Hopefully you'll be engaged by the time I return. It's best if we say goodbye now."

Catherine walked away, but Vincent didn't move. Deep down they both knew everything had changed. They had changed. A simple kiss had opened a door. Unleashed a buried passion. A passion too strong to ignore.

_**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY. I STARTED TO DELETE THIS ONE, BUT I DECIDED TO SHARE IT WITH YOU INSTEAD. I LOVE READING REVIEWS SO PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME FEEDBACK. UPDATES TO FIERY CONNECTIONS AND THE KELLERS IN DALLAS COMING SOON. THANKS FOR READING. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_FORBIDDEN_**

**_I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THE CW NETWORK. THIS IS A WORK OF FANFICTION BY OMEGA WHITE._**

Beads of sweat trickled down Vincent's face, barely missing his eye, as he waited on the next candidate. Dressed in a suriyah with a keffiyeh on his head, he looked the part of a prince. Per his father's orders tents were erected on the palace grounds to accommodate the candidates, hoping to be selected as his bride. Even with the procession of beautiful exotic women, the process was very grueling. He had lost count of how many women he'd spoken with. After three days of enduring the effects of the sun's brutal rays, he was eager to end the day as well as the selection process. Vincent knew he had to choose a bride soon or one would be chosen for him.

Finally the next lady entered the tent. She sat down next to him, but avoided making eye contact. Vincent took notice of her trembling hands and how tense her body appeared. Draped in exquisite jewelry and traditional Elsidora garb, Zanya was a sight to behold. Although impressed by her beauty, he thought she seemed too reticent. Minutes passed as the scene grew more gauche. He looked at Zanya in her virginal state. His stomach churned inside. He wanted to get up and run as far away as fast as he could. The idea of taking her virginity even if they were married was overwhelming. He couldn't love Zanya. He couldn't love anyone. He'd loved his mother and she had betrayed him. The closest he'd come to loving anyone was with Catherine and he ended up hurting her. He remembered the look in her eyes and the pain was undeniable. But even as he mentally wrestled with his thoughts, he knew he had to marry someone, because in the end he was bound by duty.

"Zanya, right?"

Her eyes never left the ground. "Yes."

"How do you feel about marrying me?"

With a bemused look, she replied, "I have no feelings about it. I have been taught from birth to be a queen. Act like a queen. My fate is to be a queen. I am not allowed to think independent of that goal."

In a carefully measured tone he spoke.

"What if you had the chance to marry for love?" The question was dangerous, but he had to see how valiant she truly was.

The fleeting sadness in her eyes answered his question, but he waited on her response.

"If I may speak frankly?" she muttered.

"By all means. As a matter of fact, I welcome it."

Her body relaxed a little as she began to speak.

"I know we're from two different worlds, but I am not naïve. Although I have no voice in my future, I understand the ramifications of the path I must travel. I can tell you have a good heart, so I'll be honest with you. I believe in happily ever after and yes I wish I could have the great love of fairytales, but my fate was decided the day I was born, so I must submit to an arranged marriage as expected by my family. I only hope that my future husband will be civil and we can maybe grow to love each other. Even if I loved another, I could never choose that person. I would be disowned by my family and stripped of my honor. You see I can't afford a luxury like love. You can always go back to America, but I have no other place to go. This is my life, my destiny and I must embrace it."

Vincent knew Zanya would make a great queen and at that moment he made his decision. He would never love her, but at least he could respect her. She was the only candidate who had shown some semblance of realness.

With the process coming to an end, he felt relieved, but an unfamiliar feeling gripped his chest. Immediately he thought of Catherine. What would she say? How would she react. Why did it bother him so much? Before he could get lost deeper in his thoughts, his father entered the tent.

Vincent could see the look of curiosity in his eyes. "I have chosen a bride, Father."

The king's smile reached his eyes. "That is great news. If you will give me the name, I'll make the necessary arrangements "

"I have one stipulation. I want to tell Catherine before an official announcement is made."

Vincent could see the disapproval in his father's eyes, but he couldn't concede. He'd hurt Catherine one time and he wouldn't do it again.

Before his father could reply, a servant rushed in and immediately bowed.

"What is the cause of this interruption?" the king asked angrily.

"Your highness, please forgive my unexpected intrusion, but I was ordered to proceed with haste. You are needed in the palace, blood has been spilled," the servant stated anxiously.

Taking charge, the king stood up and dismissed everyone.

"Vincent, I will speak with you later," the king stated in an agitated tone.

Normally, Vincent would have been worried, but his mind was on Catherine. She was expected to return that evening and he didn't want someone else to tell her he had chosen a bride. She deserved to hear it from him. His thoughts went to the last time he'd seen her. Standing under the stars looking into her eyes, his emotions took over and he kissed her. Although surprised by his own actions, Catherine's submission was even more shocking. The kiss had been filled with passion, fueled by dormant feelings and hidden desires. Her soft lips had driven him to the brink of insanity. She tasted sweet and smelled of flowers. Skin so soft, he struggled to let her go.

In college they had been too young to appreciate true intimacy, but now the intensity was magnified. Kissing Catherine had awakened a passion in him. For the first time in years he felt alive. That had been two weeks ago and he still couldn't get Catherine or the kiss off his mind.

_**CATHERINE**_

Catherine had just returned from America and was unpacking her bags. She'd missed Elsidora or so she kept telling herself. Even though it was Vincent's face that kept invading her thoughts and dreams. Being away two weeks hadn't quelled her feelings for him. As she went to place some clothes in a drawer, a knock came at the door. She opened the door to find Vincent standing there.

"Hi, Catherine. .uh...welcome back," Vincent muttered

"Hi and thank you. Come in."

Vincent walked in. He seemed nervous as he took a seat on the sofa. Catherine's heart skipped a beat. She'd never seen Vincent in a keffiyeh and suriyah. He looked extremely handsome and very much like a prince. So taken aback, she realized she was staring. Luckily Vincent was so preoccupied, he didn't notice.

"Are you okay?" Catherine asked.

"Uh...yes. Catherine, I came to tell you I've selected a bride. I wanted you to hear it from me."

Catherine schooled her facial expression and reined in her emotions. She was trying to be strong, but deep inside she felt as if her chest was slammed against her breastbone.

Catherine smiled at Vincent. "Is that all? I knew you were in the process of selecting a bride. Although I do appreciate your concern for me. I am okay. I wish you the best of luck and much happiness."

Vincent looked puzzled. "I just thought because of our history..."

Catherine spoke before Vincent could finish.

"I will always treasure the special moments we shared, but I think it's time we both moved on. We can't go back and we can't undo our mistakes. I've been holding on to you mentally, because you were my first. After seeing you here I have my closure. You have a duty and I understand that. We still have chemistry, but there's nothing we can do about it. "

Vincent looked down and was silent for what seemed like hours. When he finally looked up, Catherine saw something in his eyes that gave her butterflies. Surely she was imagining things. She had seen that look before. It had been after they'd made love the first time. Within seconds, the look was gone, but Catherine wondered what it meant.

Vincent stood up with a solemn expression. "You're right. We should move on. I should go, but I want to invite you to the party my father is throwing to announce my engagement tomorrow. I hope you will be there. I know it may seem weird, but you're the only link I have to my past and I hope we can remain friends. Think about it and hopefully I'll see you tomorrow. "

As he headed for the door, she felt the urge to stop him. What would she say? She had no clue, but she knew if he walked out the door, she would regret not stopping him.

"Vincent wait."

He turned around and their eyes met.

"Thank you for telling me. I feel better that you told me. I hope we can remain friends too. I know I've been distant and abrupt with you, but I am truly happy for you. Have a seat and tell me about your bride-to-be."

With a furrowed brow, Vincent looked at her. "Are you sure? I'm sure there's a rule book somewhere that states how wrong that would be.

"Since we're friends, you should be able to tell me anything."

"I have a better idea." Vincent held out his hand. "Come with me."

Catherine placed her hand in Vincents' and exited the cottage. Minutes later they crossed the palace grounds and he opened an old wrought iron gate and descended some stairs.

"Vincent, where are we going?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

At the end of the stairs, they came to a dungeon.

Vincent smiled at Catherine. "A century ago, a castle occupied the space where the palace is now. When the castle was annihilated during war, the dungeon was the only part of the castle that survived. My grandfather built the palace on the same spot, so we have a dungeon as well as secret passageways. I remember how you loved mysteries in college, so I figured you would love to explore with me."

Catherine's eyes lit up. "You remembered. I would love too. Thank you, Vincent."

"I remember more than you think," Vincent said with a mischievous grin."

Walking further into the dungeon they happened on a portcullis. Vincent pulled a lever and access was granted. Upon entry to the room, there was a row of cells. Cobwebs and dust covered the whole room. It was obvious no one had been down there in years. Catherine became excited as she looked around at all the history before her. Clearly in her element, her interest was piqued.

"Vincent, do you think this was a jail?"

"Actually it was. When my grandfather was king, the prisoners awaiting execution were kept here. Most were beheaded or hanged on the gallows."

"How do you know all this?"

"My father told me, but he doesn't come down here. There are rumors of a curse being placed on our family, but my father won't discuss it."

Catherine walked ahead, exploring the cells.

"I think you better take a look at this," Catherine said, in a frightened voice.

Vincent walked over to Catherine and in the last cell was a skeleton. They both looked at each other in astonishment. On the floor by the skeleton was a ring.

"Look, Vincent, there's a ring with an emerald stone. Maybe you should see if your father knows anything about the skelton and the ring."

Vincent slid the ring on his finger and it fit perfectly.

"I'll ask him. We had a breach in security earlier, so he may be unavailable. I think we should go. We've had enough excitement for one night," Vincent stated.

"I agree. I have to finish unpacking as well. I have enjoyed our adventure though," Catherine said.

Vincent gave Catherine a serious look. "I wish we could do this more often."

"I do too."

Vincent and Catherine exited the dungeon and he walked her home.

"Thanks for an enlightening evening, Catherine. I enjoyed it."

"Thank you. I'm surprised you remembered my love of mysteries, since it's been so long."

Vincent closed the space between them and whispered in Catherine's ear. "You are unforgettable."

Catherine caught a whiff of his cologne. The heat of his body magnified the intensity of the storm raging inside. A tingling sensation traveled down between her thighs. Her mouth went dry and when she looked up into his eyes, she knew resistance was futile. His mouth met hers and her lips welcomed his tongue. Warning bells sounded, but her control was long gone. He ran his fingers through her hair, and she surrendered to his embrace. Wrapping her hands around his neck, their passion culminated into a fiery kiss.

Vincent knew he should stop, but the sweetness of her tongue was too much. He was selfish and had to have more. The kiss became frenetic. His hands were everywhere. His arousal was obvious by the growing erection down below. If he didn't stop now, he wouldn't be able to. Easing out of the kiss, he gently placed his forehand against hers.

"Vincent, what are we doing?"

"Letting out a deep sigh. "I don't know. I can't control myself when I'm around you. I know this shouldn't be happening, but it feels so right."

"Your father is announcing your engagement tomorrow, so we have to get past this." Even as she said the words, she longed to kiss him again. He looked at her with come-hither eyes. In a deep, sexy voice, he replied, "What if I don't want to?"

With a shocked look on her face. "Vincent, I'm not going to be your concubine."

Giving her a surprised look. "Come on, Catherine. I wouldn't expect you to be. I'm not that type of man and I don't plan on having concubines when I get married. I do have an idea though, but I need to speak with my father. I should have thought of it sooner. Vincent cupped Catherine's face. "Don't give up on us. I know I'm asking a lot of you. Come to the party tomorrow and I'll explain everything then."

Catherine gave Vincent a perplexed look. "What are you going to do?"

With a big smile, Vincent replied, "Just trust me. I'm going to go speak to my father now. I'll see you tomorrow." He gave Catherine a kiss and watched her enter the cottage.

**_CATHERINE_**

Catherine tried to close her eyes, but the butterflies in her stomach were too busy. Her mind was too busy. Vincent was everywhere. His scent was on her body. The way he kissed her. She'd felt his arousal as well as her own. The thought of him making love to her excited her even more. She was at the point of no return. She was falling for him again. Had she really ever stopped loving him? She knew the answer, but she couldn't face it. After ten years, her guard was down and if Vincent got married, she would be devastated.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

"Catherine, we're going to be late."

"Alright, Mother. I'm almost ready."

Taking a final look in the mirror, Catherine walked out of the room.

Dressed in a beautiful red floor length gown and her hair in loose curls, she looked stunning.

"You are breathtaking, Catherine. Maybe you'll meet a nice gentleman at the party."

"Thank you, Mother. I'm just going to enjoy. I'm not looking to meet anyone."

"Well, neither of us are getting any younger and I would love to have some grandchildren, before I'm too old to play with them."

Expelling an exasperated breath. "Mother, lets go to the party and we'll worry about marriage and kids later."

Music permeated the air as Catherine and her mother were escorted to a ballroom. Entering the beautifully decorated room, Catherine became nervous. Vincent's words echoed in her mind. She trusted him, but what were his plans?

"Turning around she walked into a wall of muscles and sinew. Without looking up, she knew it was Vincent. Dressed in a black tux, he rendered her speechless. He took her hand and led her down a corridor. Stopping in the middle, he got down on one knee.

"Catherine, from the moment you walked into the campus diner, my heart hasn't been the same. While you were in America, I missed you fiercely. There's only one woman for me and that's you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Catherine tried to fight back the tears. She was so shocked, she couldn't find the words to respond.

Out of nowhere, a guard rushed over. "Your highness, the king is requesting your presence. It's an emergency."

Standing up, Vincent gave Catherine a quick kiss. "Don't go anywhere, Catherine, I'll be right back and I hope you'll have an answer for me."

After twenty minutes and still no Vincent, Catherine headed toward the ballroom. Suddenly, a group of guards came running through the corridor.

Catherine stopped one of the guards. "What happened?

With an annoyed look he said, "The prince has been kidnapped." The guard hurried away, unaware of the impact of his words. Catherine backed into a wall and the tears began to flow. She said a silent prayer. So many bad thoughts ran through her mind. Vincent had to be okay. He'd just asked her to marry him and she'd just stood there speechless. He had to come back. She never said yes. She never told him she loved him.

_**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. REAL LIFE SLOWED ME DOWN. HOPEFULLY THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE FASTER. THANKS FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS AND I HOPE YOU WILL KEEP THEM COMING. THANKS FOR READING.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THE CW NETWORK. THIS IS A WORK OF FANFICTION BY OMEGA WHITE.**_

Vincent opened his eyes, his surroundings blurry. Taking a minute to refocus his eyes, everything came into view as well as his memory. Looking around, he recognized the layout. He was being held captive in the dungeon. Thinking back, the last thing he remembered was proposing to Catherine and then a guard came, stating his father needed him. All of a sudden, everything had gone black, and by the painful headache he was experiencing, he'd been hit with something, knocking him out cold. Now he found himself a prisoner in a dusty cell. Looking around he didn't see anyone. The only face he could see was Catherine's. After so many years, so many obstacles, was this finally the end. He'd gone to his father, pleading his case and after everything short of renouncing the throne, his father had finally conceded. A few antiquated laws would have to be rewritten, before he could marry Catherine, but it would have been worth it in the end. Maybe if he'd acknowledged from the start, he still loved Catherine, he wouldn't be in the current predicament.

Standing on his feet, the sound of metal scraping the concrete brought him to a screeching halt. Looking down he saw shackles on his ankles. He was chained like a hardened criminal, and in a tux at that. Looking around, he surveyed the area, trying to map out an escape plan. An old table and some chairs lay turned over on the floor. And there was the issue of the manacles. He collected himself at the sound of footsteps in the distance.

For ten years, he'd kept his head low, toed the line, walked the walk, talked the talk, sacrificed every belief he'd known, just to feel normal in his new country, his new life. To think it had all been in vain, left a hollow feeling deep in his solar plexus. Walking away from his old life had been harder than he'd imagined. Fighting the urge to call Catherine had been even harder. He had fooled himself thinking it was for the best. He'd never imagined he would see her again, especially in Elsidora. He had been given a second chance to make everything right, but now that window of opportunity was closing fast. Catherine was probably worried sick. It seemed rather cruel that she could be facing the possibility of losing him again. In that moment, he knew he had to do whatever he could to get back to her. He vowed he wouldn't let her suffer the unthinkable again.

"Good, you're awake."

Looking up Vincent saw a tall guy, in a guard uniform, wearing a mask. For a second he felt relief at the idea that killing him wasn't part of the plan, since he couldn't identify his kidnapper. But then it also raised the more pressing question. Why was he kidnapped in the first place?

"Who are you and what do you want with me," Vincent asked, his anger, very apparent in his voice.

Letting out a laugh. "No need to get dramatic just yet. You will have plenty of time for that later. The man turned to leave, but stopped and looked back. "Did you seriously expect to be king one day? An illegitimate son, nothing more than a bastard. Where is the honor in that?" Chuckling, he walked away.

Vincent knew he'd heard that voice before. It sounded vaguely familiar. Racking his brain, he tried to place it, with very little luck. Frustration was building by the minute. He had to remember. Finally he gave up for the time being. He assumed it would be easier to just let his mind rest and hopefully the name would come to him. Time was of the essence and he had to find a way out of the dungeon.

_**CATHERINE**_

It had only been a couple of hours, but Catherine was visibly worried. The tears were endless. She knew she was a nervous wreck, but she couldn't rein in her emotions. The pain she'd felt ten years ago, was nothing, compared to the acute feeling of a dagger twisting around in her chest, she felt now. Her body trembled with fear. Every thought, every scenerio grew darker, driving her to the edge. She was dangerously close to losing it. In her mind she was reliving the events from ten years ago. But Vincent could be gone forever this time. As soon as the thought crossed her mind, she wished she could erase it. Before she could torture herself further, a knock came at her bedroom door. Without looking in the mirror, she knew her eyes were red and puffy, with tears still falling. There was no point in masking her pain and agony. Her composure had long vacated her body, leaving her vulnerable to anyone who saw her.

Expelling a breath "Come in," she muttered, as she sat on the side of the bed.

Her mother entered the room slowly. Taking in the scene, she quickly gauged her daughter's emotional struggle. Grabbing a chair, she pulled it close to Catherine. Taking Catherine's hands into her hands, she spoke softly, "Tell me what's wrong."

With no more fight left in her, Catherine shared every detail, beginning from when she and Vincent met in college.

Expecting her mother to lecture her, Catherine braced herself, but her mother simply held her hand and said, "I'm here for you honey. Don't give up on, Vincent. A man in love can be quite motivated. If there's a way to get back to you, I'm sure he'll find it. Now let's try to get some rest for now."

Catherine got in the bed and Vanessa joined her. Taking her daughter in her arms, they fell asleep.

_**VINCENT**_

Vincent looked at his watch. It would be daylight soon and he still didn't have an escape plan. It was hard to think with hunger pangs hitting his stomach sporadically. Remembering he had a piece of candy in his pocket, he dug in his pockets. In the process, he pulled out the emerald ring. He'd forgotten it was in his pocket. He had put it there, so he could ask his father about it after the party. He had been so caught up in convincing his father to allow him to marry Catherine, he'd forgotten to ask his father about it the night before. He slipped the ring on his finger and ate the piece of candy.

He heard footsteps, so he prepared himself mentally for the unknown. Eventually a guard approached the cell. He took one of the chairs and sat in it. He was the same guared from earlier and he donned the same mask over his face.

"Now, this is where it will get interesting, Vincent. I need you to listen carefully and when I'm done, make sure your decision is a well thought out one. We wouldn't want anything to happen to your pretty little American friend, now would we," the guard stated in an omnious tone.

Vincent snarled "If you hurt her..."

Cut off by his kidnapper. "You Americans are not known for patience are you? No worries, as long as you do as instructed, she'll be safe. Actually the solution is quite simple. I need you to renounce the throne."

Snapping back, Vincent said. "Are you crazy? Why would I do that? I'm the heir apparent. You know what that would do to my father. I'm his only heir."

Smiling the kidnapper said, "But that's where you're wrong. There is another heir and he has more right to the throne than you. You came out of nowhere and you have no clue about how to rule over a country. Do us all a favor and just go back to America."

"And if I don't?"

"Let's just say, the end will be fatal for you and your little female friend," the guard stated scathingly.

Vincent could feel his anger rising. His blood was boiling and he was seething mad. He turned the emerald ring around in a circular motion on his finger, in an effort to control his anger.

"You won't get away with this. I'm being held captive in the dungeon, because you can't get off the palace grounds with me. Why don't we forget this ever happened? I haven't seen your face so I can't identify you."

"Ah, how pragmatic of you. But you see it's not that simple. As I've stated before, you need to walk away. I don't have time to coddle you, so I need an answer now."

"You're saying if I agree to your terms, you'll set me free. What if I change my mind once you release me?"

"I wouldn't advise it if you want to live. I got to you this time and I can get to you again. I assure you the next time I won't be so nice."

Vincent attempted to turn the ring again, but inadvertently turned the stone instead. The ring became tighter on his finger and his body heat started to rise. He lost control of his body. Something was happening, but what?

The guard, undoubtedly shocked. "Vincent, what is wrong with you? You don't look so good.

Vincent couldn't respond. His faculties were being controlled by a mysterious source. The smell of insects and rodents imbued the air. The stench of death permeated throughout the room, invading his senses. Every smell so acute, so pungent. And then the pain of his skin stretching and pulling brought him to his knees. Fabric ripped and buttons popped, ruining the bespoke tuxedo. His mouth opened, allowing his teeth to protrude. Claws became visible. Standing up, he moved forward. Suddenly aware of the restraints, he growled and yanked the metal, freeing himself. The smell of human blood, mixed with musk and something woodsy infiltrated his nose. With his vision magnified, an unknown figure came into view. Temporarily slowed by the metal bars, his anger escalated. He growled and roared. The sound so profound, so loud, the human backed away.

Trembling and shocked by what he saw "what are you?" the guard asked.

Visibly perturbed by his imprisonment, he attacked the bars. Angling his body and attacking the metal, weakening the metal with every blow. In seconds, the antiquated structure came tumbling down. Tilting his head, his eyes zoomed in on the figure. He could smell his fear. His heartbeat was erratic. Moving methodically, he approached the crouching figure. It was a human. A live human. Immediately a visceral need to feed consumed him. Weak and dehydrated, he lunged forward striking the human. Blood seeped from his mask, as the human begged for mercy. Suddenly the beast stopped. He seemed distracted. Turning on his feet, he ran out of the dungeon, leaving the guard injured and scared.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

Catherine walked into the kitchen wearing her nightgown. Her mother stood over the stove cooking breakfast. The smell of coffee filled the air. As if feeling her presence, her mother turned around.

"Good morning, honey. I fixed you breakfast. Take a seat. Moments later, her mother set a plate with eggs and sausage in front of her with a cup of coffee.

Looking at Catherine. "Are you feeling better today?"

Moving her food around on the plate. "A little."

Vanessa placed her hand over Catherine's. "I wish I could take your pain away. There's nothing I can say that will make you feel better, but know I am here for you. Try to remain optimistic. I have to be on set in thirty minutes, but call me if you need anything. I am never too busy for you."

Catherine's mother left for work and Catherine relaxed on the couch to watch a movie. She flipped through the channels until she came across an old movie called_ Mr. Sardonicus._ A horror movie was just what she needed. The last thing she needed to watch was a romantic movie. As soon as the movie started getting good, a knock came at the door. Thinking her mother had forgotten her key, she opened the door. Shocked and surprised, she stepped back. Her mouth opened, but no words came out. In a matter of seconds, a pair of strong hands engulfed her, bringing her in contact with a wall of muscles. Her body shuddered, tears welled up in her eyes as she looked up into the most alluring hazel eyes she'd ever seen.

Cupping her face, Vincent said, "Hey, hey..it's okay. I'm safe. I came back to you"

Catherine threw her arms around his neck and his lips claimed hers without warning, without preamble. It was hot and sensual. Fueled with passion, it deepened, as did her arousal. There were no doubts, they had missed each other.

Her body melted into his. Her tongue tangled with his, exploring and dancing. Their hunger mutual. In the process, she found herself lifted off the floor and her legs wrapped around his waist. He caressed her buttocks and sparks shot through her body. She tingled all over.

He had come back to her and she didn't want to talk. She needed to feel him. Connect with him. No inhibitions. No fears.

Pausing, she whispered softly in his ear, "Make love to me."

Without hesitating, he closed the front door and headed down the hallway.

"Second door on the right." Catherine muttered.

Depositing her on the bed, he leaned over her. His lips came down so fast, her breath hitched in her throat. She had kissed him many times, but this kiss had an urgency behind it. Her pulse quickened and her body yielded.

Flashbacks invaded his mind as he kissed Catherine. Memories came crashing back. He remembered the first time they'd made love. She tried to be brave, but her body revealed her fears. He pleasured her until she relaxed. Her eyes met his, her love and trust visible in her beautiful irises. And now those same irises displayed the same emotions, the same feelings.

Removing her gown, he then cupped her breast, his tongue circled her nipple until she arched her back. She moaned and he felt his control dwindle. He wanted her badly. His thumb found her other nipple as he continued to circle her breast with his hot, wet tongue. Her body writhed under him.

Her voice breathy. "I want you inside me."

Pausing, he replied, "no yet."

"You're torturing me."

"It will be worth it, baby."

He removed her panties. His eyes drank in every detail. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. His manhood became engorged, pressing against the denim barrier, begging to come out. Fighting his erection, he parted her thighs, his fingers connected with her wet center. The pleasure was so intense, his name fell from her lips followed by soft moans. And within minutes her body shuddered with an orgasm as spasms took over. He looked at her and his heart skipped a beat. Nothing could replace the vision before him. Catherine was absolutely stunning as she lay completely sated from being pleasured by him.

Standing up, Vincent removed his clothes. He removed a foil packet from his wallet and sheathed himself. Leaning over her, he entered slowly. She was extremely tight and wet.

"You are really tight."

"I guess I would be, since you were the last person I slept with."

His body stilled and he looked into her eyes. He could tell she was telling the truth. His heart dropped. He struggled to block the thoughts running through his mind. He couldn't lose his erection. That would be devastating and embarrassing.

Looking concerned. "Is something wrong?" Catherine asked.

"You just surprised me. I guess it wasn't the response I was expecting."

"I know, but can we discuss it later?"

"Yeah. Sure."

He penetrated deeper, until every inch was inside her. She winced a little and he stopped.

"Don't stop," she purred

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

He began to move slowly and then faster. He leaned in and kissed her. Her nails dug into his back, but he didn't care. He had to make up for ten years. She needed a big release and he would give it to her. He grabbed her arms and put them over her head. He stroked and stroked, hitting every internal erogenous zone.

Her eyes rolled in the back of her head. She was feeling good and her climax was near and so was his. He couldn't hold back. He stroked one last time and she hollered an expletive as her body shook with pleasure. His orgasm followed hers. The intensity rocked him to the core. Grabbing the headboard for support, his body convulsed, leaving him weak.

He rolled over on his back, his breathing labored and his energy spent. He had just experienced mind blowing sex for the first time in his life. Although the position was ordinary, the pleasure had been extraordinary. But even as he lay repleted, Catherine's words came to mind. She hadn't had sex since their last encounter. It had taken everything in him to continue having sex with her, because deep down he knew the reason for her abstinence. Or more accurately, the person behind her abstinence. It was him. He hadn't realized how much he'd hurt her. How selfish he'd truly been. Sure his mother's death had traumatized him, but he should have called Catherine and opened up to her.

She snuggled under him, but he couldn't look at her. Not now. He needed time to think. He had to regroup. How could he ever forgive himself for causing her so much pain? And now she'd given her heart and body to him again. He couldn't hurt her again. He wouldn't. But he knew he had a new secret that could change everything between them. He didn't know how to tell her, but he had to find a way.

Getting out of the bed, he went into the bathroom and disposed of the condom. Reclaiming his spot in the bed, he found Catherine fast asleep. Pulling the cover over them, he closed his eyes. For now he would enjoy the moment. She had been through so much, he couldn't bring himself to shatter her world right then. Tomorrow could break both of their hearts, but today, they were in sync, in love, and that's all that mattered.

_**I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS. I PROMISE I'M WORKING ON "FIERY CONNECTIONS" AND "THE KELLERS IN DALLAS." MY IDEAS JUST FLOWED MORE FREELY FOR "FORBIDDEN," SO I UPDATED IT FIRST. THANKS AGAIN FOR READING.**_


End file.
